Juste pour séduire !
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ciel, brillant étudiant de 18 ans vient d'emménager dans un quartier fragile où les gangs s'affrontent à longueur de journées. Un de ces groupes habite en face de chez lui, les S-11...C'est un groupe particulier, et le leader de celui-ci semble s'intéresser à Ciel...! Ma 22ème publication !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Première impression !**

Une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a très longtemps et que j'ai décidé de publier, enfin. Elle comporte 11 chapitres, qui sont d'une taille assez moyenne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions...

Je voudrais aussi m'arrêter juste quelques secondes sur toutes les reviews de Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (ou que je ne peux pas, via anonymat.) Je vous remercie tous, je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié et vous informe que NON, il n'y aura pas de fin aléatoire ou de bonus...Merci.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, la seule, l'unique...Moi, je les torture XD ^^ je plaisante, bref, allons-y...

…

Ciel a 18 ans, vient d'avoir son BAC et poursuit ses études pour devenir Ingénieur. Bien décidé à prendre sa vie en main, il loue un appartement avec de l'argent gagné en faisant de petits boulots. Ses parents lui en ont donné, aussi. Mais hors de question de se reposer sur les parents...C'est sa vie !

C'est donc un samedi pluvieux qu'il emménage dans un quartier qui a la particularité d'être habité par plusieurs gangs. Les loyers, eux, restent imbattable. A 18 ans, on ne peut pas s'offrir la Lune.

Après avoir installé les quelques meubles et affaires qu'il a, Ciel décide de se risquer à un tour du quartier. Habillé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu délavé, il s'avance silencieusement dans les rues calmes...Étrangement calmes...

Il espère que les personnes le trouveront agréable, enfin, généralement c'est comme ça qu'on le qualifie. Sa petite amie, Elizabeth Midford vient lui rendre visite, comme elle habite encore chez ses parents...Elle poursuit ses études de styliste.

Ciel croise beaucoup de personnes, des groupes isolés pour la plupart mais soudain, un groupe s'avance vers lui. Un homme à la chevelure noire semble être le leader. Ciel ne peux pas lâcher la paire de yeux noirs qui le scrutent. Il se rend alors compte qu'il doit descendre du trottoir pour laisser passer le groupe qu'une quinzaine d'hommes.

Hélas, le grand ténébreux ne semble pas décidé à le laisser passer.

« Salut, un nouveau ? »

Ciel déglutit en entendant cette voix torridement suave.

« Heu...oui, nouveau...moi ! » bégaye t-il tandis qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché son regard.

« Tu t'appelles ? Moi je suis Sebastian,...mon gang s'appelle 'S-11' ! »

« Ciel...heu...Phantomhive ! C'est...mon, heu...'S-11' ? »

Sebastian sourit et ce sourire est juste à tomber par terre.

« Bien...Alors, Ciel, dans quel bloc habites-tu ? »

« Bloc 2, appartement 27... » répond t-il, presque automatiquement, alors qu'il s'interroge sur la raison qui l'a poussé à divulguer ces informations.

Sebastian élargit son sourire, et, tendant une main, il réplique :

**« Bonjour Voisin ! »**

…

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que c'est pas trop décevant...Après tout ce n'est que le chapitre 1, il y a encore moulte péripéties:P

Je vous laisse;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Lizzy !**

En même temps de recopier ce chapitre 2 je viens de voir que 5 reviews m'attendaient, merci. Pour dire vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à autant pour ce premier chapitre. Je vous remercie, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, donc voici vos réponses :

_**JuliaLoveKuro : **_Bonjour ! Dis donc, c'est la première fois que j'ai une de tes reviews, merci tout d'abord ! Contente que ce début t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, je laisse tes interrogations en suspent pour le moment...Bis !

_**MarechalRattus : **_Tu as lu dans le tram ? Chouette, pas trop mal à la tête après ca :P ? Merci pour ta review votre majesté ratounesque, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :D Bis !

_** : **_Je vois que tu as déjà des suppositions qui seront peut-être exactes :P Je n'en dit pas plus et merci pour ta review miss, c'est toujours un plaisir! Bis !

_**Pamplea : **_Je vois XD ^^ Cette suite sera moins hilarante alors, mais je promet qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de vannes XD Merci pour ta review, d'ailleurs à tu reçus celle que j'ai posté sur 'la nuit du parfait majordome' ? Bis !

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_Coucou Pauline :D Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, de retour, bien que ce soit la fin des vacances ! Avec ce temps pourri j'ai du temps pour écrire XD ! Voici la suite, bis !

Allez, trève de bavardage et un peu de sérieux...

...

Ciel rentra chez lui, heureux mais inquiet d'avoir découvert son voisin. Cette manière de le dévorer du regard, cette façon de le tutoyer alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas...et toutes ces questions !

La journée s'achève lentement. Ciel est fatigué et tandis qu'il s'éffrondre sur son fauteuil...Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

« Bonjour ! » sourit Elizabeth en sautant au cou de Ciel.

Il veux juste être seul et qui voilà...Bah c'est mieux que ce soit elle que quelqu'un d'autre.

Lizzy entre et commence un long et ennuyeux monologue sur sa nouvelle robe rose bonbon avec un ruban à la poitrine.(celle-ci est d'ailleurs très dévoilée.)

« Euh...Eliz...Lizzy, tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus dans ce genre de quartier, et puis... »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce sont mes cheveux ? Ils... »

Ciel, pour couper la pipelette, l'embrasse en faisant au passage vagabonder ses mains sur les fesses fermes de la jeune fille. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle s'installe sur le canapé et allume la télévision.

« Alors, cette première journée ? » demande t-elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étudiant.

« Banale, je me sens bien ici, mais on ne pourra plus se voir souvent, comme tu habites relativement loin et que je suis souvent en cours... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'arrangera ! En ce qui me concerne... »

Elle fouille un moment dans son sac et sort un préservatif :

« Je suis prête ! » sourit-elle

En effet, ils avaient discuté la dernière fois de rapport sexuels, protégés bien sûr. Ciel trouve Lizzy très belle. Elle a de longs cheveux bouclés et blonds qui lui arrivent à la poitrine, une généreuse poitrine ainsi qu'une corps fin et entretenu. Elle s'allonge doucement sur le fauteuil tandis que Ciel s'installe au dessus d'elle. Elle retire le maillot de son amoureux tandis que ce dernier s'occupe de la robe.

Ciel, torse nu et en boxer et Lizzy, en simple culotte et la poitrine dénudée. C'était leur première fois, alors autant faire les choses avec sûreté. Une fois tous nus et la protection mise, Ciel met les jambes de la jeune fille de chaque côtés de son bassin et s'enfonce dans l'intimité vierge et trempée.

Le plaisir prend rapidement le dessus, les corps en sueur, les respirations haletantes, puis après, deux amoureux allongés l'un contre l'autre, ignorant qu'une union peut être simplement brisée.

Le lendemain matin, des cris dans le couloir réveillent Ciel, puis rapidement Elizabeth. Elle porte le maillot de son amant, beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Le garçon enfile son pantalon et la première chemise qui passe par là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande la jeune fille, légèrement secouée.

Ciel lui dit de rester au salon alors qu'il ouvre la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il aperçoit des tâches de sang sur le sol et les cris qui continuent. Puis soudain plus rien !

Le jeune étudiant est terriblement apeuré et n'ose plus bouger. C'est alors que Sebastian, son voisin, arrive avec un air relax, clope au bec et son tee-shirt mystérieusement maculé de sang. Il sourit à Ciel, le même sourire qu'hier.

« Que...ça va ? » demande Ciel, ne sachant quoi dire.

L'ensanglanté passe près de lui, lui frôlant le bras et murmure :

« Fais attention à Midford...et à toi ! »

Ciel n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire que Michaelis rentre déjà chez lui. Comment connaît-il le nom de Elizabeth ? Et pourquoi toutes ces mises en garde ?

Il suit les traces de sang et s'arrête devant une porte entrouverte, sûrement forcée.

**Que pouvait-elle bien cacher ? **

…

**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre, Angie;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'y réponds tout de suite :

_**Ladylisa-chan : **_Lizzy ! Ca faisait longtemps ma chérie, comment tu vas ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de te parler...Merci pour ta review et prends ton temps, rien ne sert de courir comme on dit;) bis, ton Undy 3 !

_**JuliaLoveKuro : **_Merci pour ta review ! Ah, je crois que tu parles de Retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, dans cette fiction aussi il y a du CielxLizzy qui se transforme en CielxSebastian. Dans cette fic aussi, ce sera la même tournure, mais je n'en dit pas plus.

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_Salut Pauline, merci pour ta review ! Je vois, moi aussi j'ai du mal et c'est pour ça que je compte y remédier rapidement:P Bis !

_**Pamplea : **_Tu parles d'un truc flippant XD ^^ Histoires à n'en pas dormir de la nuit mais...je n'en dit pas plus. Je t'en prie, c'est naturel pour les reviews, quand j'aime, je commente:P Bis!^^

_**MarechalRattus : **_Votre majesté ratounesque ! Lors de nos derniers ébats, je me suis enfui faute de quelque chose d'important mais la prochaine fois, je serais une enfant sage hihi ^^ Merci pour ta review chérie;) T'inquiète, Docteur Angie arrive:D

_**AliceLNightray : **_Je t'assure, je ne connais pas ce style de musique ou ce groupe XD ^^ C'est l'intuition pervers de Angie qui se réveille:D Merci pour ta review, Bis !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre 3...

…

Ciel se tient devant la porte entrouverte, hésitant puis apeuré. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décide de pénétrer dans l'habitacle tandis que sur le sol, les traces de sang poursuivent leur chemin.

« Heu...Il y a quelqu'un ? » tente le garçon.

« Je...suis ici ! » gémit une voix féminine.

Ciel s'avance dans le petit salon et ouvre une autre porte. Là, il découvre une femme nue et ensanglantée sur son lit. Elle a des cheveux violets et ses yeux sont remplit de larmes.

« Que... !? Vous allez bien ? » s'écrie l'étudiant en recouvrant son corps d'un drap.

« Oui, tousse t-elle, c'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils ont besoin de tirer un coup ! »

Ciel, au moment même, est soudainement choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Sebastian a violé cette femme sans compassion, sans rien...

« Fais bien attention à Midford...et à toi ! »

Ces paroles résonnent de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Il sort de l'appartement après avoir aidé la femme et c'est alors qu'il découvre Sebastian devant la porte de SON appartement, discutant avec Lizzy. Elle est toujours aussi légèrement vêtue.

« Elizabeth ! » l'appelle Ciel.

Celle-ci sursaute et semble apaisée de revoir son petit ami.

« Ah ! Ciel... »

« Rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur. » s'écrie t-il, tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres fines du violeur.

Elizabeth rentre sans l'ombre de compréhension et regarde Sebastian qui a l'air amusé.

« Un soucis Phantomhive ? Elle est bonne ta meuf ! »

Ciel se place en face de lui et droit dans les yeux, lui crache :

« Si tu touches à Elizabeth, je te tues, je t'en fais le serment...Compris ? »

Sebastian, qui a toujours l'air aussi amusé, s'avance à quelques millimètre d'un Ciel énervé et, lui caressant la joue, il murmure à son oreille :

« Je vais peut-être m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autres ! »

Ciel se recule vivement et sans regarder derrière lui, ferme sa porte...Cela ne fait que commencer !

…

Elizabeth s'apprête à repartir, c'est ce que Ciel lui a conseillé de faire. Il ne veut pas que la jeune fille fragile reste une seconde de plus dans ce quartier de fous. Près de sa voiture garée à côté de celle de Ciel, sur le parking, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et met ses mains autour de son cou. Après cela, elle murmure :

« Je t'aime, j'espère que l'on recommencera bientôt. »

Ciel, sans un mot, regarde sa petite amie s'en aller. Son esprit n'est pas là, il s'inquiète pour lui désormais. Déjà, avec ce qu'il avait découvert ce matin, la peur emplit l'habitacle qu'est l'immeuble. La sympathie et la compassion ne semblent pas être deux mots et sentiments connus pour le gang S-11, mais aussi très certainement pour les autres.

Ciel rentre alors chez lui, mais avec une obsession qu'il n'a pourtant jamais eu...

**Toujours regarder derrière lui !**

…

N.D.A : Les cours ayant repris je serai moins connectée et donc moins présente en terme de chapitre, je vous prierai donc d'être patientes. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews. La suite viendra en fin de semaine...Bis !

Angie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Bonjour, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vous remercie à toutes et à tous, on sait jamais...Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 4, merci encore :

...

Sebastian a 22 ans, il n'a pas de travail mais est chef d'un gang de 11 personnes. Dans ce groupe, il y a :

Donc, Sebastian Michaelis, le chef, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker, Will Spears, Soma, Lau, et les jumeaux Thompson.

Ils vivent tous, pour la plupart dans l'appartement de Sebastian, c'est-à-dire celui en face de Ciel. Sebastian frotte son tee-shirt immaculé de sang et se rend compte que des bruits haletants se font entendre dans l'appart.

Abandonnant sa tâche, il s'avance doucement jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre. Il mate quelques instants la scène qui s'offre à lui : Ran Mao, la petite copine de Lau, à quatre pattes devant Lau. Celui-ci gronde tout en continuant son travail.

Sebastian émet un profond raclement de gorge puis commente :

« Non pas que je n'aime pas ce que je vois mais...C'est ma chambre ! »

Lau marmonne quelque chose inaudible, lance un cousin au gêneur et ferme violemment la porte.

« On est même plus chez nous ! » rigole Sebastian tandis que pour lui, la nuit se poursuit péniblement.

Où va t-il dormir ? Tous les membres de son gang dorment chez lui, dans cet appart si petit, à 11 personnes,...On dort souvent par terre.

Il enfile un sweet à capuche et sort dehors...

Sebastian est dehors, assis sur un banc tandis que la pluie continue de s'abattre sur la ville. A la bouche, une cigarette comportant certainement autre chose que du tabac et sur la tête, une capuche cachant ses yeux qui se ferment au fur et à mesure que la fatigue prend le dessus.

Soudain, quelqu'un se gare devant son immeuble et sort. Il le reconnaît, c'est Ciel Phantomhive. Un sourire cynique se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se lève, silencieusement. Cie sort quelques affaires du coffre de sa volvo noire puis la referme. Il n'a pas vu, ni entendu le garçon qui l'a menacé.

« Bonsoir Ciel ! » salue Sebastian.

L'interpellé sursaute, un bond d'au moins 2 mètres et reste sur ses gardes lorsque Sebastian enlève sa capuche.

« Salut ! » marmonne Ciel, en l'ignorant. Il remet correctement ses affaires dans ses bras puis marche.

« Attends !, l'interrompt Sebastian en lui prenant deux sacs et en lui tenant la porte, Je vais t'aider ! »

Tout ceci est accompagné d'un clin d'œil étrange. Ciel le remercie puis, restant sur ses gardes, avance en essayant de lui faire un minimum confiance.

Arrivés devant l'appartement de Ciel, l'étudiant remercie l'aîné et lui dit au revoir. Mais pour Sebastian, son aide mérite bien un dédommagement.

« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? J'aimerais bien qu'on essaye de devenir amis, ce serait bête ! »

Ciel acquiesce doucement puis ouvre la porte, tout en l'invitant à rentrer. Sebastian découvre un intérieur plutôt luxueux, en ordre, rangé et sans gêne, s'installe sur le canapé où la nuit précédente, deux amoureux laissèrent libre court à leurs sentiments.

Ciel dépose ses affaires dans un coin de sa chambre puis rejoint rapidement le salon, de peur que l'invité vole ou casse quelque chose. Là, il regarde le jeune installé sur le fauteuil avec soulagement. Il ne fouille pas dans ses affaires, c'est déjà ca !

Sebastian tapote gentillement le coin du fauteuil libre, intimant à Ciel de venir s'asseoir.

« Alors, dis moi...Où habite Midford ? »

« Déjà, elle s'appelle Elizabeth et,...je n'ai pas envie de te le dire ! »

« ...Je vois...Et toi ? Tu as un travail ? »

« Je suis étudiant à la l'université de Shrokm Back, à 30 minutes d'ici. Je fais quelques petits boulots mais je veux devenir Ingénieur. »

Un silence suit son monologue tandis que Ciel se demande pourquoi il a dit tout ca et que Sebastian marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Pourquoi as-tu emménagé ici dans ce cas ? » demande l'aîné.

Ciel n'est pas surpris par cette question. Un intelligent débarquant dans un quartier sensible, c'est comme une invasion extra-terrestres.

« Parce que les prix des loyers sont imbattables et qu'à 18 ans, je ne peux pas me permettre grand chose ! »

A ce moment, leurs prunelles se croisent intensément, presque sensuellement. Sebastian s'approche dangereusement de Ciel et lui avoue :

**« Tu m'attires ! »**

…

Voili voilou;) Yaoi au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Bonjour, je recopie ce chapitre en rentrant de cours :P Finir à 13h, la classe :P Sauf que j'ai très mal aux muscles car j'ai fais de la muscu...Bref,je réponds aussi aux quelques reviews... :

_**Ladylisa-chan : **_Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi ca va ;) Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te reparler sur facebook...Mais bon, oui, cet aspect de Kuroshitsuji qu'on ne rencontre pas souvent change beaucoup ! Brefouille, merci et n'hésite pas à donner encore ton avis :D

_**rosalunamikaelis :**_ Oui, 11 dans un appartement c'est vraiment chaud :O Et d'ailleurs, on sait que Sebastian ne travaille pas alors ca confirme le fait que les loyers soient imbattables...Mais bref, merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Bis!

_**AliceLNightray : **_Il y a eu peut-être une incompréhension de ta part, c'est Sebastian qui a 22 ans, Ciel en a 18 ! Merci pour ta review, oui, Seb est très franc et direct XD ^^

_**MarechalRattus : **_Je t'ai déjà répondu par PM mais bon...Merci pour ta review ;P Bis !

_**Irene : **_Coucou ^^ Merci pour ta review ;) Ah oui, je l'ai précisé en plus, mais c'est un léger Yaoi làààà XD ^^ Je ne pense pas, enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus,bis !

...

« Tu m'attires ! » avoue Sebastian.

Ciel sursaute...Quoi ? Sebastian a subitement changé de sujet...Mais...Pourquoi ?

« Euh...je suis...hétéro ! » bégaye t-il, mal à l'aise.

Sebastian répond qu'il l'était aussi mais que depuis qu'il a vu Ciel...quelque chose change en lui. L'étudiant ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et Sebastian s'avance doucement. Le plus jeune se lève du canapé et recula. Il ne veux pas et ce serait contraire à sa position. L'aîné s'avance encore et bientôt, piège l'étudiant avec le mur.

« S'il te paît ! » murmure Ciel, tandis que Sebastian se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le brun lève un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et murmure à son oreille :

« Elle n'en saura rien et...je suis sûr que tu aimeras ! »

Ciel se surprend à rougir et n'a même pas pensé à Elizabeth en cet instant. Sebastian met ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune et ouvre sa chemise, dévoilant un torse finement musclé et soyeux. Ravi, l'aîné poursuit son chemin et bientôt l'étudiant se retrouve en caleçon devant l'homme de 22 ans. Ce dernier se fait un plaisir de détailler sa victime.

« Hum, je sens que je vais me régaler ! » susurre t-il, d'une manière assez perverse et malpolie.

Sur ces mots, il saisit le visage de Ciel en coupe et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. La victime tente de se débattre, en vain. Sebastian est beaucoup trop fort. L'aîné attrape Ciel par les hanches et le plaque bien contre le mur. Le pire vient à ce moment là,...l'étudiant a une réaction qu'il qualifie dans sa tête de...non voulu !

« Je vois que tu aimes toi aussi ! » s'amuse Sebastian en jetant un coup d'œil à la bosse du caleçon de Ciel.

C'est à ce moment là que le plus jeune rougit. Encore plus lorsque l'aîné l'informe qu'il se fera un plaisir de le débarrasser de ce mal.

Sans opposer de résistance, Ciel se laisse faire...à quoi bon, déjà le bourreau l'emmène dans les abîmes de la nuit.

…

Le lendemain matin.

…

_Tiiiiiicccc ! Tiiiiicccc ! Tiiiiiccccc !_

Voilà que le réveil sonne. Ciel gémit en s'extirpant de son sommeil. Il ouvre ses yeux célestes et aperçoit une tête aux cheveux noir corbeaux...celle de Sebastian. Ils ont leurs corps sensuellement collés. La tête de l'aîné est enfouie dans le cou de l'étudiant. Il est 7h et aujourd'hui c'est Lundi...Ciel a cours.

Il tente de bouger mais le corps d'un gêneur d'innocence l'empêche de bouger.

« Euh...Sebastian !? » marmonne Ciel, en tapotant son épaule nue.

L'aîné émet un gémissement de plainte incompréhensibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit à Ciel et se redresse sur ses avant-bras. L'étudiant profite de ce moment de liberté pour filer sous la douche et s'habiller. 20 minutes plus tard, il est de retour.

La cuisine se trouvant en face de sa chambre, il peut déjeuner tout en observant le squatteur de lit. Une fois ses affaires prête, il prévient Sebastian qu'il va en cours et...qu'il faut qu'il s'en aille de chez lui !

« Sans soucis...A quel heure tu rentres ? »

« 16h, mais je bosse après ! »

Puis, après une brève hésitation, il décide de lui faire confiance :

« Est-ce que tu pourras fermer la porte à clé après être sorti et mettre les clés dans la boîte aux lettres... ? »

Sebastian comprend que Ciel lui fait un peu confiance. Se levant entièrement nu, il l'embrasse et murmure sur ses lèvres :

« Fais moi confiance ! »

…

Ciel part l'esprit plutôt en paix et arrive à l'université en avance. Une première, d'ailleurs. En cours, il essaye de se concentrer seulement il ne cesse de s'inquiéter à propos de cette nuit. Et Elizabeth ? Ressent-il quelque pour Sebastian ? Ce dernier n'a pas hésité à lui avouer en tout cas ! Il soupire et une fois la pause déjeuné, il prend son portable et compose son numéro de téléphone fixe.

Quelques tonalités lui informent que son voisin n'est plus chez lui...soudain, quelqu'un décroche :

« Allô ? »

Ciel reconnaît aussitôt la voix de Sebastian, suave et sexy. Surpris il lui demande ce qu'il fait encore chez lui.

« Je viens seulement d'entendre ton téléphone sonner alors...je suis venu ! »

« Hmmm...bon, allez... »

Puis, sur ce, il raccroche, un peu soucieux...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'essaierai d'y répondre bientôt...Bref, place au chapitre :P :

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes qui traînent par ci par là...

...

La journée fut longue.A 16h, Ciel pas le temps de se reposer que déjà il faut qu'il aille travailler. De 16h à 20h, il sert des clients dans un petit restaurant chic, puis rejoint son chez lui, exténué. C'est avec étonnement qu'il découvre que son appartement n'a rien.

Il se lave rapidement et enfile un tee-shirt bleu nuit ainsi qu'un jean délavé. Là, il prend son courage à deux mains et toque en face, là où réside les S-11. En réalité, c'est parce qu'il veut mettre les choses au clair avec Sebastian.

« Hier, j'ai été faible ! » pense t-il. Mais il ne peux pas nier qu'il a aimé.

Malgré tout, il est avec Lizzy, point final. Il failli toquer une nouvelle fois, mais c'est un blond, jeune, aux yeux vert qui vient lui ouvrir. Il porte uniquement un caleçon et semble très occupé.

« Oui ? » commence t-il.

« Euh, je viens voir Sebastian ! »

Le blond détaille l'étudiant un moment puis murmure : « Je vois, c'est toi son gros coup. »

Ciel rougit alors que le jeune appelle Sebastian.

« Je m'appelle Alois, je t'en prie, entre ! »

Ciel, toujours aussi rouge, découvre l'intérieur tandis qu'Alois s'enfuit en courant. L'appartement est...petit. Quelques affaires traînent ici et là. Un homme, ou un femme aux cheveux rouge surfe sur Internet. Quelques instants plus tard, Sebastian arrive et lui fait un signe de le suivre.

Ciel traverse un couloir sombre en silence et entre dans ce qui doit être sa chambre. Il y a un matelas par terre et des sacs à côté de celui-ci. Ils sont remplit d'affaires. Sebastian lui fait de nouveau un signe. L'étudiant s'assoit à côté de Sebastian.

« Euh, écoute...je... »

Ciel est interrompu par les lèvres de l'aîné pressées contre les siennes. Sebastian laisse ses mains vagabonder sur la taille fine de Ciel. Mais ce dernier ne voulait plus être faible, ni l'objet sexuel qui se laisse faire...

« Sebastian, non, je ne veux pas ! »

L'interpellé lève un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et sourit :

« Tu as peur que Midford soit au courant ? »

« Euh, oui et aussi parce que c'est elle que j'aime ! »

Soudain, Sebastian se met à rire à gorge déployée, ce qui fait sursauter Ciel.

« Quoi ? » demande Ciel en fixant l'air détendu et amusé de l'aîné.

« Rejoins mon groupe ! »

« Quoi ? » répète Ciel, surpris par ce changement soudain de sujet.

Puis, il se lève, remarquant qu'il ne peut rien tirer de lui.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demande Sebastian, en le rattrapant par le bras.

« A ton avis, me reposer, demain j'ai cour, je vais me reposer ! »

Sur ce, il traverse l'appartement et lorsqu'il veut sortir Sebastian lui barre la route avec son bras et saisit son amant par celui de libre.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

« Oui ! » rigole Sebastian en le plaquant à la porte qu'il ferme par la même occasion.

Il embrasse le cou de Ciel et commence à lui chatouiller la taille.

« Arrête ! » rigole l'étudiant en se tortillant dans tout les sens.

Soudain, Sebastian se penche et fait basculer le garçon sur son épaule.

« Repose moi à terre ! » ordonne Ciel, surpris.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'exécute :

« Tu veux à tout prix qu'on couche ensemble, sale pervers ! »

Sans avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, ils partent de nouveau dans les abîmes de la nuit, plus sensuellement que jamais...

…

Elizabeth attend depuis déjà 15 minutes le retour de Ciel. Il est en retard. Il est déjà 21h, il doit normalement avoir fini son boulot depuis 1 heure.

Mais où est-il, bon sang ?!

…

« Aller quoi, viens avec nous ? » répète Sebastian, encore.

« Non ! » répond Ciel, à nouveau.

Ils sont tous les deux allongés sur le matelas, normalement réservé pour une personne. Les deux garçons viennent de terminer quelques activités que Ciel aurait voulu stopper.

« Bon ! » commence Sebastian, en faisant basculer l'étudiant pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ça ? » demande Ciel, tandis que les mains de l'aîné caressent sa taille.

Sebastian hausse les épaules et fait de nouveau basculer Ciel. L'aîné se retrouve au dessus en faisant attention de ne pas faire peser le poids sur lui. Ciel veux dire quelque mais soudain quelqu'un sonne. A travers le couloir, ils entendent Alois ouvrir puis une voix aigue particulièrement familière.

« Bonsoir, est-ce que Ciel est là ? » demande Elizabeth.

C'est avec une rapidité incroyable que Ciel s'habille pour courir vers la porte.

« Ah...Ciel ! » sourit la jeune fille, comme rassurée.

« Au revoir Alois. »

Puis lorsqu'ils sont dehors, Ciel embrasse sa petite amie qui, déjà, commence son interrogatoire :

« Que faisais-tu avec eux ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'ils étaient dangereux ? »

« Heu...oui, enfin...je buvais un coup, histoire de ne pas devenir ennemi ! »

« D'accord, on sort ? » continue Lizzy.

**« Ouf...décidément, double jeu, double vie ! »**

…

Je m'excuse pour le retard et la banalité de ce chapitre –' Gomen, sayonara !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Bonjour à toutes, le chapitre 77 de Kuroshitsuji, je l'ai lu...Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire à quel point il est génial *_* ! J'essaye de publie chapitres par semaine, si possible. Et je réponds à vos reviews tout de suite :

_**Ladylisa-chan : **_De la neige ? De la pluie ? Du froid ? Comme chez moi:D Merci pour ta review miss, elle m'a faite plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite:D Bis !

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_Tu as de bonnes idées, très partagées et tout et tout et elles seront bien vraies...enfin, je ne dis rien:D Merci pour tes reviews;)

_**MarechalRattus : **_Je me le demande aussi, qui est le plus idiot...XD ^^ J'opterai quand même pour Ciel, nan mais:D ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

_**AliceLNightray : **_Gomen, gomen –' Pardon pour les fautes du dernier chapitre, j'essaye de me corriger le plus que je le peux, pas facile défois ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre...Bis !

Je remercie aussi _**JuliaLoveKuro**_, **_Irene_** et toutes les autres...Merci !

Fini de bavarder, place au chapitre *_* :

…

Les deux amoureux rentrent tard...Tellement tard que Ciel arrive en retard en cours le lendemain. Après ceci, il prévient Elizabeth qu'ils se verront uniquement le week-end. Elle accepte sans broncher, comme la jeune femme mature qu'elle est.

Quelque jours s'écoulent et le week-end arrive enfin. Seulement, Elizabeth est occupée avec sa famille. L'étudiant se retrouve un peu seul, au calme. Après leur dernière fois, Ciel n'a plus revu Sebastian.

Alors qu'il traîne devant sa télé et qu'il n'embête personne, de la musique atrocement vulgaire et forte fait trembler les murs. Oui...il y a une fête chez les S-11.

Il essaye de faire comme s'il n'entend rien, pour être tranquille mais quelqu'un toque à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre péniblement, c'est avec un étrange sentiment que Ciel redécouvre Sebastian.

Celui-ci porte un pantalon noir et une chemise noire complètement ouverte.

« Bonsoir ! » dit Sebastian, avec une voix hyper sexy tout en laissant une main glisser le long de son torse nu.

« Salut ! » crache Ciel, en s'interdisant d'observer la scène.

« Tu viens faire la fête ? » continue l'intrus avec la même voix et en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, merci ! » répondit fermement Ciel en fermant la porte...enfin, en essayant plutôt car Sebastian la bloque avec son bras musclé.

« Laisse-moi ! » marmonne l'étudiant en s'énervant sur la porte.

« Attends, j'ai bien entendu tu as dis 'lèche-moi' ? » rigole l''aîné en pénétrant dans l'habitacle.

« Pas-du-d-du-tout ! » bégaye le garçon de 18 ans, en rougissant violemment

Sebastian le coince contre un mur et laisse sa langue s'aventurer le long de son cou. Ciel gémit doucement en saisissant la taille de son voisin. Il se débat avec les boutons ainsi que la fermeture éclair du pantalon noir, plutôt moulant.

Il est ensuite soulevé de terre puis presque jeté sur son lit. Le brun se place au dessus de lui et termine la phase déshabillage. Après celle-ci, les deux amants commencèrent à faire l'amour, laissant juste leurs corps s'emmêler, se coller. Leurs sentiments s'embrasser et leurs respirations, leurs souffles se mélangent aux rythme de leurs corps...L'activité dure longtemps, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, puis ils tombent dans un doux sommeil.

C'est le lendemain matin, avec beaucoup de mal que Ciel se lève. Il se souvient d'hier, bien sûr. Ce fut si sauvage, si torride qu'il en rougit à la pensée. A côté de lui, une joyeuse et endormie tête corbeaux. Ciel observe son amant dormir pendant de longue minutes et se dit qu'il est incroyablement beau. Il se penche si près de lui qu'il peut sentir son odeur enivrante.

Enfilant un caleçon, il se lève pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. Quelqu'un sonne, sûrement les voisins. Attrapant un pantalon et un tee-shirt, Ciel vérifie si Sebastian dort encore puis ouvre la porte. Sur le seuil, Alois et un grand homme à lunettes attendent.

« Lu' Ciel, où est Seb ? » commence le blond, en s'invitant sans gêne dans l'appartement.

« Dans ma chambre, il dort ! »

« Hmm, je vois, tu pourrais le réveiller, oh et, précise que c'est urgent... »

Sans perdre une seconde, l'étudiant obéit et secoue le corps endormi. Celui-ci roule sur le côté en laissant échapper des gémissements de plaintes :

« Hum ! Ciel, bordel, laisse-moi ! »

« C'est urgent, réveille toi ! »

Lorsqu'il entend ceci, le brun ouvre ses yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est urgent ? »

« Alois et...un type sont là, ils veulent te parler ! »

Sebastian s'habille rapidement et va à la rencontre des deux garçons qui l'attendent dans le salon. En voyant leur chef arriver, Alois et Claude se lèvent, près à communiquer l'information.

« Alors ? Ca a intérêt à être urgent ! » s'énerve Sebastian, par le réveil soudain qu'il vient de subir.

Alois s'empresse de l'informer qu'un groupe ennemi les a attaqué tôt ce matin.

« Que veulent-ils ? » demande Sebastian, avec l'instinct d'un chef qui se réveille en lui.

« A priori, nous voler les lieux mais...ils sont certainement prêt à tout... »

Le chef des S-11 ne répond rien, concentré. Après un rapide salut à Ciel, il sort en compagnie de ses deux membres et laisse un Ciel seul, ne sachant que faire...

…

Après une longue attente sans nouvelles, Ciel décide de se changer les idées. Le soir, il sort tranquillement de l'immeuble et se dirige silencieusement vers sa voiture. Puis, vient l'accident... Il n'a même pas le temps de réagir qu'un homme cagoulé l'assomme...

…

Les S-11 ont longuement fouillé la zone mais ne trouvent rien, aucune trace d'ennemis. Seulement, lorsqu'ils retournent chez eux, après une longue journée, ils se rendent compte qu'un mot est glissé sous la porte. Sebastian commence alors la lecture... :

« Nous avons enlevé Ciel Phantomhive,

nous savons qu'il est précieux pour le chef des S-11.

Si vous voulez le récupérer, rendez-vous demain soir à l'entrepôt

à la sortie de la ville. Sa vie est entre vos mains, mes chers S-11 ! »

Sebastian chiffonne le papier, énervé par la situation. Il ordonne à ses membres de l'écouter. Demain, ils iront chercher Ciel, tous ensemble.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Grell, qui ne le connaît même pas.

« Parce que... »

« Après tu ne pourras plus t'amuser avec lui ? » rigole Alois.

« Non...

**...Parce que je l'aime ! »**

Prochain chapitre mercredi dans l'après-midi, merci pour vos lectures !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que vous aimiez cette fanfic, ce qui m'étonne un peu je dois dire XD -' / Ciel : Vous avez bien entendu, elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle écrit...Quelle folle ! / Moi : Oh hein, tu vas voir, je vais bien te faire souffrir dans toutes mes prochaines fanfic:P ! / **Ciel s'enfuit en courant**.

Bref, voici vos réponses :

_**MarechalRattus : **_Ah bein dis donc, tu l'aimes enfin *_* ! Tu as raison, il a intérêt et oui, Ciel devrait vraiment faire attention à ses fesses XD ^^ Ah oui, j'ai bien aimé ce petit passage très amusant :P Bis !

_**JuliaLoveKuro **_: Merci miss, voici la suite tant attendu:D

_**Irene : **_Voili voilou, sans attendre plus longtemps...Merci et bisous !

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_Coucou, tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu...Vraiment, tu écris des fanfictions dans ce style...Ca doit être dément ! Tu sais quoi, viens m'en parler sur facebook...Je m'appelle Angelique Fiquet et ma photo de profil c'est marilyn manson, enfin un type punk sur fond noir. Envoie moi un message en me disant que c'est toi et je t'accepterai:D J'ai hâte d'en discuter avec toi:P Bis !

Ne tournons plus autour du pot, place au chapitre :

…

Ciel se réveille le lendemain avec le crâne en surchauffe. Que lui est-il arrivé ? En plus, ses réactions sont lentes. « On m'a sûrement drogué ! » pense t-il. En face de lui se tien un homme cagoulé, celui qui l'a assommé. Il rigole, c'est agaçant.

Cependant, Ciel ne peux rien dire car il est bâillonné.

« Alors Phantomhive ? C'est quoi que le chef des S-11 affectionne tant ? »

Ciel aimerait bien parler, seulement il n'en a pas la possibilité pour le moment.

« Tu sais quoi, on va leur envoyer une petite vidéo...ce sera amusant ! »

L'individu saisit le portable de Ciel situé dans son sac et lance le mode-vidéo. L'appareil filme un Ciel enchaîné, blessé, humilié. L'homme cagoulé rigole encore et retire l'obstacle qui permet à sa victime de parler. L'étudiant lâche alors de grosses respirations et fixe l'intrus...

« Sebastian, par pitié...Sors moi de là ! »

…

L'ambiance est froide lorsque le chef des S-11 reçoit une vidéo sur son portable. Dans celle-ci, il voit Ciel humilié par un homme cagoulé, c'est insupportable.

« C'est décidé, j'y vais ! »

« Mais...l'interrompt Alois, ils ont dit demain soir ?! »

Sebastian lui lance un regard noir et coléreux et lance :

« Temps pis, j'écourte le séjour de Ciel en enfer. »

Sur ce, seul et bien déterminé, Sebastian Michaelis court vers sa voiture et démarre celle-ci en trombe.

Il grille plusieurs feux rouges et sort rapidement de la ville pour enfin trouver le fameux entrepôt. Seulement, le vieux bâtiment est entouré par des gardes. Comment peut-il faire ? Réfléchissant longuement, il décide alors de jouer la carte du courage...

…

Un silence de mort règne entre l'homme cagoulé et Ciel, toujours à terre. L'inconnu ne l'a pas bâillonné depuis qu'il lui a permis de parler. « Bon sang ! » pense Ciel. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sebastian. « J'espère qu'il viendra. »

Ciel se mit alors à réfléchir à la question : Sebastian viendrait-il ? Non, car il n'en a rien à faire de Ciel ou...Oui, sinon il ne peux plus s'amuser avec lui ?

Doucement, silencieusement et sans savoir pourquoi, il se met à pleurer. Soudain, son téléphone sonne mais il ne peut pas savoir qui est-ce, vu que le kidnappeur le tient en main. Justement, celui-ci fait une drôle de tête en apercevant le destinataire. Il approche l'engin de Ciel et lui ordonne de répondre :

« Allô ? » dit Ciel, doucement, en tremblant face au fusil que l'homme braque sur lui.

« Ciel, bon sang, tu es vivant, tu vas bien ? Je viens te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Se...Sebastian, tu viens ? Sérieusement ? Fais vite, j'ai peur, très peur ! » pleure l'étudiant, de joie mais aussi de frayeur.

Il est coupé par un violent sanglot.

« Oui, je t'aime, fais-moi confiance, j'arrive mon amour ! Est-ce que tu peux me passer l'autre type ? »

Ciel lance un regard vers ce dernier qui colle l'appareil à son oreille

« Monsieur le chef des S-11, tu viens nous rendre visite ? Sympa ! »

« Justement, je te propose un 1 contre 1 ! Si tu me bats, tu auras le droit de me tuer, de prendre mes territoires et faire ce que tu veux de Ciel, mais à l'inverse...Si je te bats, je te tue et je sauve l'amour de ma vie ! »

L'individu rigole longuement, encore. Souriant, il annonce comme le jugement dernier :

**« PARFAIT, A TOUT DE SUITE IMBECILE ! »**

A suivre la semaine prochaine:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Il neige, il fait froid, il y a du verglas...Aujourd'hui je publie en avance. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je vous informe qu'il y aura bientôt la suite de 'Espèce de brute' et une autre fiction...:P :

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_Eh bien, eh bien, tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il va lui dire...Tu vas le savoir à la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

_**MarechalRattus : **_Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review avec ma mauvaise humeur des derniers jours non XD ^^ ? Brefouille, merci beaucoup :P Bisouille !

_**Fandeyaoi972 **_: Coucou ^^ Merci pour la review, voici la suite tant attendue !

_**AliceLNightray : **_Déjà répondu aussi, m'en souviens plus, meuh bon, merci pour ta review ;)

_**Guest : **_Non, Sebastian n'est pas un démon dans cette fiction, ca change un peu je trouve :D Oui, il n'aura pas de quoi payer les feux rouges XD ^^ Merci pour la review, voici la suite !

Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews sur Espèce de brute, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, je m'y met bientôt...voili voilou :

...

Il rigole, il rigole et ca agace Ciel. Puis, dans un mouvement souple, il s'accroupit devant la victime aux cheveux bleus cendrés, voulant lui parler :

« Voilà, on va pouvoir enfin s'amuser mais il croit sincèrement qu'il va me battre ! »

« Je n'en doute pas non plus, un minable dans ton genre ne pourrait pas gagner face à lui ! » le provoque Ciel, en le fusillant du regard.

C'est alors que, soudain, l'homme enlève sa cagoule. L'étudiant découvre un homme aux cheveux gris-blond.

« Je m'appelle Charles Grey, je me présente uniquement pour que tu saches qui va te tuer ! »

Ciel détaille l'homme et ignore sa remarque. Il doit certainement avoir la trentaine passée, il est de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Un bruit de fracas retire Ciel de ses songes.

Au loin, devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt qui vient de se fracasser, Sebastian apparaît. Il s'avance et ne doit sans doute pas voir Ciel dans cette pénombre. Ce dernier découvre avec haine que Charles sort une arme de son sac. Sebastian, lui, s'avance silencieusement en se rapprochant dangereusement du kidnappeur.

Ciel, la victime, n'a plus le choix à ce moment là. Il se dit qu'au péril de sa vie, il empêchera Sebastian de se faire tuer par un lâche, un tricheur qui ne respecte pas les règles...

« ATTENTION SEBASTIAN IL EST ARME ! » crie Ciel très distinctement afin que le chef des S-11 puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier, en entendant ceci est sur ses gardes et cherche où l'enfoiré peut se cacher.

« Espèce de lâche, je n'ai pas d'arme moi, vient te battre en homme ! »

Charles a un mystérieux sourire et s'avance sans lâcher son arme. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel ne peut plus rien voir et doit se contenter du son.

Des pas. Respirations. Des bruits de coups de feux. Paroles, des cris. Encore des coups, puis plus rien. Qui a gagné ? Sebastian est-il toujours en vie ?!

« Se-bastian ? » demande Ciel dans la pénombre.

Il fixe longuement celle-ci puis finalement c'est une silhouette sombre qui s'approche dans la poussière. Ciel espère longuement le retour de son amant pour qui il avoue ressentir de l'amour. Avec soulagement, il découvre Sebastian. Il se tient l'épaule et a du sang sur les mains.

Malgré la douleur qu'il semble endurer, il décroche un sourire angélique à Ciel,...puis s'éffrondre par terre !

…

L'ambulance arrive et c'est avec une extrême difficulté que Ciel l'a appelé. Finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, Sebastian va bien, il a juste l'épaule sévèrement amoché et cassé. Ciel quelques blessures, mais rien de grave.

…

**1 semaine plus tard...**

Ciel est revenu à son appartement et Sebastian celui d'en face. L'étudiant a un peu loupé les cours, il faut qu'il bosse dur s'il veut tout rattraper. Un jour, alors qu'il se prépare à aller travailler on toque à la porte. C'est en soupirant qu'il va ouvrir...Elizabeth est devant la porte, une mine moins enjouée que d'habitude.

« Lizzy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je dois aller bosser ! »

Elle entre tout de même, sans gêne et s'installe sur le canapé de leur première fois.

« Ciel, j'ai fais tout ce chemin pour te parler de quelque chose ! »

L'interpellé s'installe sans broncher et écoute ce qu'elle a à dire :

« Arrêtons de sortir ensemble, désolé ! »

« Justement, continue Ciel, j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer... »

Elle le regarde avec interrogations. Ciel prend son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer que, en réalité...

**« Je suis homosexuel ! »**

…

Dernier chapitre Lundi mais aussi suite de Espèce de brute ! Merci, merci:D Bon week end;) Angie !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Fin ! **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir publié Lundi, j'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment très préoccupée par des soucis...euh...personnels...bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'y réponds tout de suite :

_**Fandeyaoi972 : **_Ah, oui, j'en suis contente aussi ! Bien sûr, voici une fin très courte mais qui, je l'espère assouvira son appétit XD ^^ Je n'en dit pas plus:D Bisous !

_**JuliaLoveKuro : **_Ah bein...je pourrais pas te dire ! Sur l'instinct, il ne se voyaient plus alors...mais brefouille, voici la fin !

_**MarechalRattus : **_Oui, du happy end ne fait jamais de mal:D Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler ces derniers jours, comment tu vas ? Bisous et merci pour ta review.

_**AlicelNightray : **_Ah voui ? Une manif, pas moi –' XD Quoi que, temps mieux ! Merci pour la review, bisouille !

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **_En effet, une belle preuve de courage, n'est-ce pas XD ? Oui, Ciel l'a enfin avoué !

_**Lady-lisachan : **_Meuuuhh c'est trop gentil ma Lizzy ! Oui, j'ai vu tes autres reviews, je publie sur Espèce de brute juste après, bisouille et encore merci !

Bon, je crois que j'ai fais le tour, après , je publierai sur Espèce de brute, merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, je vais aller les lire après !

…

Après toutes ces nombreuses péripéties, Ciel reprend ses études et son boulot. Il invite Sebastian à venir s'installer chez lui.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentre du boulot, il est exténué. Il se prépare un café qu'il boit rapidement. Soudain, il entend un bruit dans la chambre et se dirige vers elle.

Là, il croit qu'il va s'évanouir...de plaisir. Sebastian est nu sur le lit et promène une fraise le long de son corps d'Apollon. Une fraise, le fruit préféré de Ciel.

L'étudiant retire le hideux habit vert de son travail et se jette sur le brun avec appétit. Ensuite, il chevauche Sebastian et attrape son membre dur pour le lécher un peu avant de lui faire une torride fellation. Sebastian, lui, s'active à faire durcir Ciel.

Après cela, le plus jeune retourne l'aîné et s'enfonce brutalement en lui...

Lorsqu'ils ont terminé, Ciel s'éffrondre aux côtés de son amant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre ! »

…

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cette fin trop décevante, sachez en tout cas que j'ai adoré l'écrire, répondre à vos reviews et tout et tout:D Bisouille !


End file.
